One Late Night
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: Eren and Levi play poker one night in the Survey Corps castle. Whoever wins five hands first wins . ;) Contains Explicit Content in the EreRi genre so if you don't like don't read. I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!


It was late at night at the Survey Corps castle, and surprisingly, a few members were still awake and gathered in the higher-up's meeting room. Hanji, Erwin, Levi, and Eren were sitting at the table, drinking and cutting up. Each adult was heavily buzzed and Eren was watching them with amusement.

"Titans are such extraordinary beings! They're so tall, and they heal so quickly! Oh i love them so much!" Hanji yelled with drunken passion.

"I tell you what Hanji..." Levi stood up and put his hands on Hanji's shoulders. "Tomorrow, I'll go outside the wall and catch an abnormal for you to experiment on myself."

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course i would! You're my best friend Hanji!" Levi hugged the woman's neck.

"You're my best friend too Ravioli!"

The two laughed in stupor. Erwin chuckled and got up. He went behind Levi and hugged his waist.

"Don't forget about me." Erwin said.

Levi gasped and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck. That's when Eren decided to get up and pull Levi away from the older man.

"What the hell are you doing shitty brat?! Don't pull me too fast, you're making the room spin... Oh shit..." Levi said as he stumbled backwards into Eren.

The two of them fell, Eren onto his ass, and Levi falling right in between Eren's legs, his ass grinding harshly on his crotch.

"Ah, shit..." Eren hissed. "Are you okay Heichou?"

"Yeah." Levi got on his hands and knees and crawled away from Eren. He stood up, swaying.

Eren stood up as well and walked over to Levi. Levi looked at him.

"Hey Eren... Do you wanna play poker?" He said with a blank look.

Eren blinked at the sudden question and then nodded.

"Alright then. You two bitches, out." Levi said directed to Hanji and Erwin, who were currently making out.

They began to exit the room, still lip locked, and finally made their way out after both Hanji and Erwin shoved the other up against a wall.

"Finally..." Levi said under his breath.

He grabbed a deck of cards off a nearby coffee table. He and Eren took their seats again.

"What're we playing for Heichou?" Eren asked.

"Nothing right now. Just for fun." Levi slurred.

Eren chuckled. 'Wow... I've never seen him this drunk.'

And with that, Levi dealt the cards.

"Five card draw. You know how to play right?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded and looked at his cards. 'King, ten, nine, ace... and a jack. I need a queen.' he thought.

Eren sat his ace down on the table. Levi sat two cards down behind him.

"How many?"

"Just one." Eren said.

Levi handed him a single card and sat down two of his own.

Eren hesitantly looked at his hand. 'King, jack, queen, ten, nine. A straight!' he thought triumphantly but kept a poker face.

"Whatcha got?" Levi asked.

"You first."

"Full house." Levi laid down three sevens and a pair of aces.

"Dammit." Eren threw his cards down.

Levi chuckled. "What'd you have?" he gathered the cards and shuffled them.

"Straight." Eren pouted.

Levi nodded. "Not bad, but not good enough."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Hmm..." Levi stopped shuffling the cards. "I have an idea."

Eren raised a brow.

"Whoever wins five hands first gets to do whatever they want to the other."

Eren's eyes widened. "S-say again Heichou?"

"You heard me. Whoever wins five first gets to do whatever they want to the loser." he dealt the cards.

The titan shifter gulped. "Like what?"

Levi shrugged and looked at his cards. "I don't know. Fuck?"

Eren blushed. He looked at his cards as well and pulled ones he didn't want out.

The stakes were high here. The stakes being Eren's virginity, either way. Eren was, to say the least, nervous. But he tried not to waver, he wanted to win.

"How many?"

"Three."

Levi handed him three cards and gave himself the same amount.

"Show 'em."

"Two pair." Eren laid down two queens, two tens, and a two.

"Fuck." Levi snatched Eren's cards off the table.

Eren smirked. He didn't even have to ask to know that he'd won that hand.

"Wipe that smirk off your face shitty brat. That's the only time you're going to win." Levi snapped.

Eren went straight faced but was still mentally celebrating. He grabbed the cards that Levi had just dealt and looked at them. He sat down two in the the discard stack with Levi's, who had sat down three.

"Two please, Heichou."

Levi rolled his eyes and threw two to Eren. He gave himself three.

"So Eren," Levi started, "before we show our cards, tell me what you're going to do if you win."

Eren froze.

What... /would/ he do?

"I... I don't know, Heichou." he said meekly.

"Tell me. Anything you can think of." Levi urged.

"Have s-sex with Heichou...?"

"Go deeper." Levi whispered.

The older man's choice of words made Eren blush and the room suddenly feel hot.

"Um... Let Heichou suck me off..."

"Hm. I see. Well show me your cards."

"Three of a kind." Eren said a bit more confidently after he put his three sevens down

Levi was quiet for a minute.

"God damn you shitty brat."

Eren grinned. 2 to 1. He was winning.

Levi was in the middle of angrily shuffling cards when he stopped suddenly.

"Wait, why am i dealing after you win? You should be the dealer." he slapped the cards on the table near Eren.

Eren grabbed the cards and alternately dealt himself and Levi five cards. They each looked at them and discarded what they didn't want.

"How many Heichou?"

Levi held up three fingers, not looking at Eren. Eren handed him that many and gave himself the same.

Eren looked at Levi expectantly.

"Two pair." Levi laid down two fives and two aces.

"Good job Heichou." Eren said and handed Levi the cards.

Levi smirked and gathered the cards. "Two to two brat. Scared?"

"Not really."

Eren knew he'd just told Levi, and himself, a lie.

A few hands later and Eren and Levi were tied again, 4 to 4. This last hand was the winning one.

"Lets do something different brat, since this game's about over."

"Like what Heichou?"

"Seven cards straight up. Pretty self explanatory right?"

Eren nodded.

"Alright. Here we go."

Seven to Eren.

Five to Levi.

Three.

Ace.

Four.

Queen.

Eight.

Nine.

"Fuck. We both have shitty hands." Levi said, thinking what he needs to win. "We can't do anything with these."

"What happens if one of us folds?"

"Then the other is the automatic winner."

Eren smirked. "Then like hell Im folding."

Levi returned the smirk. "Neither am i brat."

"Hmm... wait Heichou! I just noticed all of mine are hearts!" Eren smiled hopefully.

"Hmph. So what?"

Levi continued to the deal the cards.

Five to Eren.

Another queen to Levi.

Six.

King.

Another eight.

Three.

"Well shit..." Levi leaned back in his chair and sighed in defeat.

Eren won and he felt happy for a second, but his stomach dropped when the reality of the situation hit him.

Levi got up and sat the cards back the coffee table. He walked to Eren and pulled him up from his seat, Eren stared at him with wide eyes. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.

"Congratulations Eren. Let's go to my room."

"Sit down." Levi ordered Eren.

Eren sat stiffly on the side of Levi's bed, feeling like he was in forbidden territory. He gasped when Levi kneeled between his legs and spread his thighs. Levi made quick work of the leather skirt and belt around his waist. He threw them elsewhere and undid Eren's white jeans. He reached in and pulled out Eren's cock.

"W-wait! Heichou?!"

"What is it brat? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I-I just... Ah~" Eren moaned as Levi began to descend on his member.

The raven bobbed his head, feeling Eren harden and lengthen rapidly under his ministrations. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, earning a gasp. He pulled away and gave a long length from base to tip, treating the cock as it were popsicle. He flattened the tongue and licked the tip. He kissed it and licked away pre-cum that had gathered, his hand squeezing the base.

Eren stared down at his Heichou, biting his lip and clutching the sheets. He jolted and his cock twitched when he felt Levi moan around him. He gave a surprised look when he looked down at Levi's lap. His hand was moving rapidly up and down his own cock, causing him to gasp and moan on Eren's cock.

'Uwah... Heichou's stroking himself... while giving me head!'

Eren thought incredulously.

"Ah~! Nngh! Heichou!" Eren cried out when he felt his orgasm hit him full force.

Levi's eyes widened when he tasted Eren's cum shoot in his mouth. He pulled away and the last of the cum landed on his cheek. He swallowed the hot seed.

"Hm. Not bad brat. But you just had to make a mess didn't you?" he said wiping the cum off of his cheek.

"S-sorry Heichou..." Eren panted, trying to calm himself.

Levi shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Stand up and strip."

"Yes sir."

Eren got up and went to the end of the bed, turning his back to Levi. He pulled his jacket off and threw it by the door. He struggled to take the 3DMG straps off but after a minute he managed to remove them and threw them by his jacket. He lifted his shirt over his head and bent over to remove his jeans and boxers. As he was lifting his legs to get them out, he heard a moan and gasp from behind him. He turned around and gasped at the sight.

Levi's head was buried in his pillows, puffs of air escaping his mouth as he panted. His ass was in the air, one hand stroking his own cock and the other fingering his entrance.

"Mmm, ah... Fuck. H-hurry up brat." Levi gasped out.

Eren gulped and got on the bed behind Levi. He placed his hands on his waist.

"A-are you sure about this Heichou?"

"Yes Im sure brat. Its not like this is the first time I've taken it up the ass. Now fuck me... Eren."

Eren's cock twitched after he heard his name roll off of Levi's tongue. It'd been a while since he called him by his actual name.

"Alright then, L-Levi."

He positioned himself at Levi's entrance, which was rosy red and prepared just for him. He pushed in slowly and sighed when he was all the way inside. He heard Levi moan and pant.

"Dammit... fuck Eren... move!" he demanded.

Eren pulled back and gave a shallow thrust into Levi. He gave a few more experimental thrusts before he snapped. He began to pound in and out of Levi, his hips slapping on his ass and the sound moving throughout the room.

"Mm, unh! Slow d-down brat!"

Eren tried to move at a more suitable pace, but instead of going fast he was going harder than before.

"L-Levi... You feel so good... I love it..." Eren grit out.

Levi turned on his side a bit and looked at Eren. He was tearing up and his face contorted in pleasure. His cheeks were red and his hair sticking to his face due to his sweating.

Eren's heart melted.

He turned Levi over so he was on his back.

"Levi... you're so beautiful..."

Levi's face got redder, and he folded his arms over it so Eren couldn't see his embarrassing expressions. Eren immediately grabbed them and pinned them by his head.

"Don't hide yourself Heichou. I want to see you, and hear you." Eren put a hand on Levi's cheek.

Levi looked deep into Eren's eyes and saw nothing but sincere adoration in them.

"Tch. Idiot." he said under his breath. "Keep going."

Eren resumed his movements. This time looking upon Levi's face, seeing his mouth open in a moan and eyes close, lost in the pleasure.

"Ah! Haah~! Eren!" Levi no longer held back his sounds either.

Eren smiled down at him. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, their tongues mingling and saliva leaking out of their mouths. Eren leaned back up and grabbed Levi's wrists and pulled. He was trying to go deeper into his lover.

Levi's head was thrown back and he moaned deliciously when Eren struck his sweet spot.

"Aah! E-Eren! There!" he cried out.

Eren angled his hips so that he'd strike the spot with each thrust.

When the pleasure got too intense, Levi suddenly arched backwards moaned loudly. He screwed his eyes shut and furrowed his brows when he orgasmed, cum spilling on his stomach.

Eren groaned when he felt Levi's muscles get tighter around his cock. With a few more thrusts he came deep inside his lover. He collapsed on top of Levi.

They panted and tried to regain their breath. Eren leaned his head up and looked into Levi's eyes.

"Levi..."

"Hm?"

"Can i, uh... k-kiss-"

Eren was interrupted as Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's neck and pulled him down. They locked lips and moved them sensuously against the others. After a while, they pulled away for breath.

"You don't have to ask permission Eren." Levi said as he wove a hand through Eren's hair.

Eren chuckled. "Yes sir."

Levi nodded. "Now, lets go wash up."

Eren and Levi took showers alternately. When they got out they dressed in night clothes, Levi in black pajamas pants and a white long sleeve shirt, Eren in white linen that Levi found and said was a bit big on him.

Eren stood by the door and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, goodnight Heichou."

He turned away and was about to leave then Levi stopped him.

"Wait Eren."

Eren jumped and turned his head back to him. "Yes?"

"You can sleep here if you want. I wouldn't want you walking around the castle making a bunch of fucking noises and people blaming it on me because you came from my room."

Eren gave him a happy look. "Really Heichou?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pipe down and get in the damn bed."

He waved Eren off and pulled back the covers on the bed. "Fuck these are filthy. You're going to change them in the morning."

Eren pouted but got in the bed next to Levi anyways. He looked over at him.

"Um... Levi-Heichou?" he said hesitantly.

"What is it brat?"

Eren turned over and put a hand on Levi's cheek. Levi opened his eyes and looked at him.

Eren cleared his throat before working up the nerve to ask Levi his question.

"W-will you go out with me Heichou?!" he screwed his eyes shut and waited for Levi's answer.

Levi shrugged as best he could while laying down. "Sure. Why not?"

Eren's eyes went downcast. "O-okay Heichou... I'll just go..."

Eren stood up and made his way to the door.

"Eren where're you going?" Levi sat up and questioned.

"Back to my room..."

"Why? I said yes."

Eren slowly turned back around. "... What?"

"I said yes! Ill go out with you!"Levi said, starting to get pissed. "God damn how many times do i have to say it?"

Eren grinned and ran back to the bed. He jumped on top of Levi, who yelled and began to punch Eren's back.

"Thank you so much Heichou!" he kissed all over Levi's face, his forehead, both cheeks, his chin, the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips.

"Nngh, Eren!" Levi pushed Eren but he refused to move.

He raised his fist and punched Eren square in the cheek.

When Eren flew off of him, he sat up and put a hand to his chest taking deeps breaths. He couldn't breath with Eren on top of him. He saw Eren stand up a few minutes later, a hand rubbing his abused cheek.

"Why'd you hit me Heichou?"

"I couldn't breath, shitty brat!"

"Oh..." he pouted. Then he suddenly brightened up. "Sorry! I was just happy!"

Levi waved him off and laid back down, his back to Eren. Eren got in beside of him and put arms around his waist, spooning him.

Eren smiled into Levi's hair. "Goodnight Heichou."

"... Goodnight brat."

The next morning, Eren, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin sat at the table in the survey corps meeting room. Three out of four of them holding their heads in their hands due to an annoying hangover.

"So did you two have a good time /playing/ last night?" Hanji laughed.

"Shut up shitty glasses. I could be saying the same thing about you and Erwin." Levi snapped.

"Actually we didn't do anything. But sure /heard/ you guys having fun!"

Levi glared at Hanji in warning.

"So which one of you is the screamer?"

"That's it."

Levi stood up and walked angrily out of the room. The three soldiers stared at his back then Hanji and Erwin stared at Eren. He looked back at them with a nervous look.

"Its him isn't it?" Hanji asked.

Eren nervously scratched his head and shrugged.

"I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks Erwin!"

Erwin rubbed his face and sighed. "Dammit..."

"Haha. Well i guess i should go calm him down." Eren stood up awkwardly and left the room.

The first place he checked was his bedroom. It was empty but Eren noticed the sheets were gone off of the bed. It clicked in Eren's mind where he would be and he made his way to the outside wash area. He exited the castle, shielding his eyes from the sun and walked to the back of the castle.

When he got close he could hear water sloshing and a splash. He smiled when he spotted Levi rubbing his bed sheets against a wash board. He took the sheets out and moved them to a bin of clean water. He rinsed them then got up and hung them on a line. He turned around and jumped when he saw Eren standing there.

"Shit. You startled me Eren."

Eren grinned and walked towards Levi. "Are you alright Heichou?"

"Yeah. Im fine. Those idiots just got on my nerves. My fucking head hurts too." he put a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead.

Eren hummed and walked around Levi, during around and hugging him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi raised a brow.

"Nothing~" Eren said in false innocence.

He leaned down and latched his lips on Levi's neck, sucking and trying to leave a mark.

"Nh.. Eren no... not out here."

Eren ignored him and gave his neck a long lick. Eren moved an arm that was wrapped around Levi's waist and used his hand to cup his crotch and squeeze.

"Shit... ah..."

Eren detached from his neck and moved to his ear. He licked the shell and took the lobe in his mouth and sucked.

"Let me repay the favor from last night Heichou."

"'Favor'? You wanted me to suck you off."

"Can i? Please?"

Levi sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"Will do."

Eren walked in front of Levi and kneeled. He pulled Levi down with him and pushed him so he was laying. He put his feet flat on the ground and spread his legs to give Eren better access. Eren undid Levi's belt and pants and reached in. He pulled out the half-hard length. He ran a finger over the head and smeared the pre-cum gathered there.

"You're already leaking Heichou. Is it because we're outside?" Eren smirked.

Levi bit his knuckle and didn't answer Eren.

The brunette chuckled and gave a long lick from the base to the tip. He wrapped his lips around the cock and slowly to it inch by inch into his mouth.

"Hn... Nngh... hah~..." Levi panted and arched his back when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Eren's throat.

Eren bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, pleasing his lover as much as he could. He pulled away and pushed himself up to where he was face to face with Levi, his hand still on his cock and stroking it roughly.

"What'd i tell you about holding back your sounds Levi~?" Eren smiled.

Levi panted and moaned quietly behind his hands that were covering his mouth. His face was red and he looked really flustered. He shuddered when he heard Eren purr his name.

"Come on Heichou..." Eren reached up and gently pulled Levi's hands away from his face. "Don't be afraid to let them out."

Levi put his hands on Eren's cheeks instead. "E-Eren... Hah~!" Levi suddenly threw his head back and gasped loudly when he came. Cum coated Eren hand. The boy lifted it up and looked at it.

"Heh. You came a lot Heichou." He put it to his mouth and licked it clean. "Tastes good."

"Tch. Shut up brat."

Eren grinned and stood up. He offered the hand he didn't lick clean to Levi, who was tucking himself back into his pants. The raven took it and stood up, brushing himself off. Eren put an arm around his waist.

"Lets go back inside Heichou."

Levi's lips quirked up a bit.

"Sure brat."

Fin.


End file.
